


Sunshine

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby was lovely and warm, baked by the sun and sleepy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a sequel to my previous Abby/Connor fic, _[A Walk in the Park](http://alyse.livejournal.com/532050.html)_ or it could be read as an entirely standalone piece.
> 
> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). In other words, here be wanking.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: het](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+het), [fic pairing: abby/connor](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+abby/connor), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

~*~

Abby was lovely and warm, baked by the sun and sleepy with it. Connor's face was a little pink and she'd tease him about that, later. When she had more energy. At the moment, every limb was sluggish, requiring Herculean effort to even get up for a drink.

She moved one leg, far enough to kick Connor where he lay, stretched out on the bed beside her.

"Get me a cup of tea?" she murmured, turning her face back into the pillow and sinking into the soft covers. Maybe they'd swallow her, suck her down into the depths and cradle her for a lovely, nice, long nap.

"What did your last slave die of?" Connor retorted.

The bed didn't dip the way it did when he got to his feet, and she mustered up enough energy to open one eye, even if she couldn't find the energy for the glare he was obviously expecting.

He smirked at her, raising one eyebrow. His nose was going to peel. Probably. Maybe. If she couldn't persuade him to smother it in either Savlon or After Sun.

He was still making no signs of moving, and she screwed her face up in thought. The skin on her forehead was a little tight and maybe she should have worn a hat. She wasn't sore though - just lovely and warm and sleepy.

"Please?" she offered belatedly. "'M thirsty."

He snorted but he moved, the springs finally dipping as he rose to his feet and walked slowly out of the bedroom. She raised her head enough to watch him go. He had his hands stuck firmly in his pockets, and it stretched the fabric nicely across his bum. If only she could persuade him to wear shorter shorts instead of the knee length ones he seemed more comfortable in. When she could persuade him to wear shorts at all. For all that he was taking his time, he didn't seem sore, and his legs, under the ends of his shorts, were still pale rather than pink. If he knew she was worrying about that, he'd start with the clucking again, for all that last time he'd done that she'd elbowed him in the stomach and he'd pouted for a good hour until she'd distracted him with a bad movie on TV.

She was never watching any more of those stupid Shark movies, no matter how happy the badness made Connor. There were some limits to love, after all. There had to be for the sake of her sanity.

Who was she kidding? She'd watch all of them, back to back, if it made him happy. It was the least she could do when he made her so happy in return.

It had been a lovely day today - all Connor's idea - and she sighed, settling more firmly into the covers. The summer weather had finally arrived, bringing the sun with it, and he'd suggested that the pair of them go to the park. She'd been tempted to make some crack about the tremendously exciting life they led, but she had enough of excitement in their work. And besides, she'd kissed Connor in that park for the first time. Kissed him and hadn't wanted to stop kissing him since.

Today they'd sat beneath the shade of the tree - their tree - and watched the world walk by, just letting the warm air seep into them, listening to the bird song and the sound of traffic. They'd eaten ice cream and fed the ducks and spent the day holding hands and doing nothing important except what was really important. Just being together.

She was getting all wet and girly, and snorted at herself. Next thing she knew, she'd be writing Connor's name all over her ARC issued notebook. She had a feeling that Connor had already written hers somewhere in his, but who could tell with Connor's writing?

Soppy item. Like she was any better.

Said soppy item placed the mug on her bedside table with a pointed 'clunk'. She expected him to walk back around to his side of the bed but he didn't. The only warning she had was the bed dipping again, and then he was clambering over her, stopping just long enough to poke her in the ribs, right in her most ticklish spot.

She grumbled and swiped at him, lacking the energy to open her eyes.

"I'm going to change your name to Kitty," Connor said. She could hear the smile in his voice and wrinkled her nose up, grumbling again. "My little kitty cat."

He poked her again, more gently this time, and she swatted at his hand, making contact this time. She wasn't going to be able to break him of his stupid habit of giving her pet names, like he thought that it was what he was supposed to do. Or maybe he just needed to, to have something secret that the two of them got that no one else was allowed to share.

She didn't know but she objected on principle, at least quietly. Sometimes. When they were particularly stupid pet names. And not today, not when she didn't have the energy to even glare.

When her hand met his, he didn't pull back but simply turned his over until their fingers were pressed together.

Soppy item.

Abby smiled, but didn't open her eyes, just feeling the warmth of his palm where it pressed against hers. She'd get him back for the cat comment later - it was strangely appropriate at the moment. After a few seconds, his fingers began to trail down over her wrist, coming to rest on the inside of her elbow, stroking there lightly.

"'M tired," she murmured sleepily, letting the regret colour her voice.

"Are you rejecting me on our three month anniversary?"

He didn't sound put out. There was laughter in his voice and she cracked open an eye just enough to catch his smile.

It lit up his face and she was never going to get enough of that.

"No," she protested half heartedly. "'S just been a busy day."

"Abby, we've hardly done anything."

The laughter was more obvious this time but she lacked the energy to swipe at him again.

"'S too warm," she protested, stretching until her joints creaked. "Later, okay? The sun makes me sleepy."

"The sun makes me horny."

This time she laughed, rolling onto her side and letting the affection show. He was smirking at her again, but his eyes were soft and his smile edged with sweetness.

"A stiff breeze makes you horny, Connor."

He thought about that for a second, his brow crinkling, and then he shrugged, his smile widening to show his teeth. She liked his teeth - they were bright and white and made him look younger, the way they jutted out slightly over his bottom lip. She found the energy from somewhere to reach out and stroke her thumb over that lip, feeling his mouth curve up into another smile under her touch.

"Later, okay?" she promised and he pouted a little but there was no real upset in it, no sense that he was feeling rejected and unloved. She did love him and he was getting that.

She leant in to kiss him, tasting sunlight and green grass, before pulling back and wriggling back down into the covers, closing her eyes.

"Maybe I should just have a wank."

She didn't open her eyes but her lips curled up in a smile. "Maybe you should."

There was a few seconds silence as Connor obviously mulled that over, and then she heard the sound of his zip going. She cracked her eyes open again, and met Connor's slightly challenging look. He raised an eyebrow at her, his skin pinking in a way that didn't seem to be all from the sun.

She held his gaze for a long moment, aware of the subtle shift of muscles in his bicep as he slid his hand further into the gap in his shorts. Then she reached up to pull the pillow a few inches further down the bed, plumping it up so that she could rest her head comfortably on it, and then moved her gaze deliberately down the length of Connor's body.

Now this was something worth staying awake for.

The End


End file.
